


Охота

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Якоб-каннибал охотиться на Стэйси, он его жертва.





	Охота

Он бежал по лесу, задыхаясь. Уже смеркалось.

Он бежал уже продолжительное время — за ним гнались. Зверь в облике человека. Он мог бы давно настигнуть его, но он не хотел так быстро. Он играл с ним, развлекался. Хотел загонять его, пока тот не свалится от бессилия, или был бы близок к этому. Он любил так играть со своей добычей, сам он мог так гнать жертв много часов, почти не уставая.

Его зеленая куртка идеально сливалась с лесом, в кустах и за деревьями его было не видно. Он крался бесшумно, невидимо и быстро.

Он любил человечину. Жить без нее не мог. Однажды попробовав ее на вкус, другая пища померкла для него, став безвкусной.

Особенно он любил молодое мясо, но что бы и не слишком незрелое. Добыча от 18 до 30 лет идеально подходила — чтобы дозрело, но еще и не перезрело. Самый идеальный возраст на убой.

Его ножи отлично знали вкус человеческой крови, и постоянно жаждали ее.

Он изголодался, хотел есть. Запасы мяса кончились, нужно добыть свежее. Но перед тем как приступить к трапезе, хорошо бы развлечься и нагулять аппетит, тогда пойманная добыча станет еще вкусней и желанней.

Дичь бежала из последних сил, спотыкалась, даже пару раз упала — но продолжала бороться за жизнь. К сожалению, для жертвы все уже решено.

Хищник видел, что добыча теряет силы, заметно потеряла скорость. Дальше уже будет не интересно его гнать. Пора.

Нож летит, вдалбливаясь в голень. Человек падает, но готовый принять бой за свою жизнь. Хотя, в глубине души он понимает — все кончено.

Не успев даже попытаться вынуть нож из ноги — нож вырывают из него.

Здоровый, крепкий человек — но он и не совсем человек. Обесчеловеченный. Охотник на людей.

Он вырывает свой нож из своей же добычи, валится на свою жертву.

Начинает душить и кусать его, рвать на нем одежду. Наносит удары по корпусу.

Молодой мужчина сопротивляется, он пытается бить его в живот здоровой ногой, хватает за клок рыжих волос, пытаясь остановить укусы.  
Тщетно. Живот — сплошной пресс, ему не пробить его ударами.

Монстр стряхивает чужие руки со своей головы, и начинает впиваться зубами в одну кисть, вторую крепко придавив к земле. При этом, всем телом навалившись на парня, плотно прижимая его к земле. Так, что тот не в состоянии пошевелить уцелевшей ногой. Вообще не в состоянии двигаться.

Он крупнее и тяжелее его, человек под ним начинает с трудом дышать, пытаясь вырваться. Тщетно. Больно.

Безнадежно.

Он перегрыз кисть. Жертва не может пошевелить ей, даже не чувствует ее.

Он уже не так плотно прижимает его к земле, дает нормально дышать. Слезает с человека.

Зверь дорывает и срывает куски одежды с тела, занес нож. Ударил во вторую ногу, в бедро.

Добыча лежит на спине. Тоже обесчеловеченная. Больше не человек, не личность. Просто, чья-то добыча.

Сил бороться больше нет. Он уже не в состоянии.

Зверь режет его тело. Кровь такая красная, а мясо так сочно выглядит.

Он очень оголодал, ужасно голоден. Даже не добив, он начинает пожирать мужчину заживо, пока тот находится в сознании.

Ест мясо с ребер, сырое. Не в силах даже дотерпеть, чтобы нормально приготовить. Вгрызается в плоть, отрывает кусочки, глотает.

Внезапно, человек осознает, что в последние моменты жизни ему хочет нежности и человечности.

Он поднимает целую руку, и аккуратно кладет ее на голову зверя. Гладит его по голове, гладит бороду, пока тот жрет его заживо. Зверь не против.

Прощение. На закате жизни, он простил хищника.


End file.
